


General

by TruthfulDeceiver



Series: Short Stories [SPM] [8]
Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Gen, and its probably this asshole, fucking??? ochunks man, his story is messed up, this is kind of an au or a backstory between the two?, you ever think about ochunks betrayer??? because i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulDeceiver/pseuds/TruthfulDeceiver
Summary: something i came up with really quick hsdfnsCharacters: O’Chunks, Dimentio





	General

“Let us start over, yes?” 

It was the first time Dimentio had removed his mask within Castle Bleck. And it was in front of this fool.

O’Chunks turned away immediately, ready to go back to the Count and tell him what Dimentio really was. A liar, someone who only plays for the better deals. A “mercenary” who disguised himself as a simple magician.

Those terrible memories all came rushing back to the warrior.

The jester placed a cold, gloved hand onto O’Chunks’ arm, seeming to freeze him in place.

 _“Please,_ General?” Dimentio said it in such a tone that O’Chunks almost thought it was genuine – O’Chunks  _would’ve_  thought it was had he not had this happened once before.

“Not anymore.” O’Chunks spat bitterly, refusing to look back. “No.”

He tried moving away. It didn’t work.

“I asked you nicely.” Dimentio murmured softly, removing his hand and floating closer to the General. “And you shove it back in my face…”

“You’re like a rude child.” The jester sighed, stepping back down onto the ground in front of O’Chunks. He’d locked the door. “You think you’ve had it difficult? See, you’re a  _spoiled child._ That little, bloody scene stuck in your head… As if that’s the  _worst_  of these worlds.”

O’Chunks shuddered as if the words turned physical, as if they pierced him.

Dimentio gave into his familiar giggling fit, the one that O’Chunks often heard during the calmer times after someone made a jest of how terrible “Dimentio” had been. How that boy had messed up and made a simple mistake.

“Oh? Did that hurt?” The jester asked after slightly calming down, covering his smile in false modesty. “Let’s have you relive that  _one_  scene, little weapon.”

The warrior opened his mouth to scream, but it was silenced. All that he was allowed to do was weep and beg softly for it to stop. For it to end. Even if it meant he was to die with it.

It was the most entertaining thing in the world for this magician.

“Now, you see,” Dimentio waited until O’Chunks had become silent all by himself. “I could’ve done that as an introduction. I could’ve given you  _my_  memory of that time as an introduction. But I didn’t. I genuinely wished for some peace between us.”

“Yeh never tried to do that…” 

“I did.” Dimentio hissed, “Even when I was working for _you,_ General, I tried my best to remain loyal. I tried to ignore their offers, but in the end…” 

The boy’s serious expression fell and he began laughing again, seeming genuinely cheerful. It was dark beneath his eyes, and though they had a seriousness to them, it was hidden by the utter joy he held.

“Maybe you’d be better off trusting me if you forgot my face,” Dimentio murmured, “I can’t let  _you_  accidentally slip up and associate me with the one from oh-so long ago.”

“Erebus-”

O’Chunks was cut off by a glare.

“My  _name,_ Chunks, is Dimentio.” The jester sneered, “Has much more of a flair to it, hm?”

His grin returned as if he hadn’t needed to point that out. He clapped his hands together. “Well,” Dimentio continued, “Although this has been a fun reunion, I’m afraid there must be an adieu.”

O’Chunks’ expression fell, and he tried again to get out of the room, to ignore Dimentio’s gaze.

“We both work for a new person, it’d be best if we forgot our past.”

Dimentio’s smirk widened as he raised a hand to the air,

“Ciao, dearest General."


End file.
